regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elements of Harmony
Summary Barnacco tries to steal the elements of harmony from the heroes and to let them know that they weren't kidding, They gonna injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Gumball *Darwin *Stewie *Brian *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Homer *Bart *Marge *Lisa *The Doctor *Anakin *Obi-Wan *Kanan *Ezra *Zeb *Hera *Sabine *Chopper *Thel *Rtas *Rowan *Zander *Kordi *Roger (Star Wars) *Barranco *Nagito Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) Transcript *(The episode with Many Empire forces with the Empire lords) *'Sebalko (An Emperial rabbid with Forerunner armory and a warrior servent helmet without a visor) Alright Empire brothers, our Lords need us to holy temple of the wing like animals.h' *'Jul': We need to get to this castle over there and find that holy element, it seem to be the power of our glory of the Forerunners. *'Tarkin': Great idea, Jul. How are gonna get to that castle? The guards have guarded the castle. *'Jul': Good question, Tarkin. We gonna created new weapons called the Empire Handy Guns. To the holy laboratory. *(At the Laboratory...) *'Clouse': So, what will our new weapons, Empire Handy Guns are gonna worked? *'Barranco': Either that, or we can obviously used anything like Forerunnerr weapons. Even though we always crafted them and have them ourselves. *'Sebalko': We are going to need these weapons we can have to get to the holy elements....what ever they are. Possibly Forerunner secret. *(Back to where they started, the Emperials started their attack as they reach to the castle) *'Princess Celestia': Empire, you are not welcome to this castle. Wait until Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy about this. *'Barranco': Too late. *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy are being hostages by several big grey rabbids) *'Princess Luna': No. *'Barranco': Say hello to your old enemies from your holy past? *(Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs arrives) *'Princess Celestira': Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts, Diamond Dogs, you're working for the empire are you? *'Queen Chrysalis': That's right, Celestira. The Empire gave us new weapons called the Changling Sabers, Browning Hi-Power Pistols, Darksabers, Sten Sub-Machine Guns, Revolvers, Mauser C96 "Broomstick" Handle Pistols and S and W Model 22 Revolvers. Also, the Empire have been working something called the Nightmare Cells. *'Flash Sentry': What are you doing with it? *'King Sombra': We're going to injected them to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *(They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy) *'Zelok': The Nightmare Cells is like a Forerunner sin origin, the Forerunners build these things to put any life under control, but filled with rampange and venge by transforming into creatures of the sins. *'Twilight Sparkle': What did you do to us? *'Zelok': We injected you and your friends the Nightmare Cells to be one of us. *'Applejack': We would never be one of you. Aah! What's going on with me? *'Pinkie Pie': Hey, we feel weird. I feel funny now. What's happening to me? *'Rainbow Dash': What did you do to me? I don't feel really good *'Rarity': Oh, no! What happened? I feel weird. What's happening to me? *'Fluttershy': Oh, no. What is going on here? *'Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy': Aah! Aah! *(Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy transform into Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy) *'Shining Armor': No. *'Barranco': With this Nightmare Cells to turn Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': You can't! *'Barranco': We can. *(All the Empire ships approached, Empire reinforcements got off they injected all the ponies into Nightmare Ponies) *'Argan': See? The town of Ponyville has been turn into Nightmare Ponyville right now. Tell use where the holy elements of harmony are? *'Apple Bloom': Their at the park. *'Gek': What did she said? *'Warden': She said the elements of harmony at the park. *'Barranco': Alright, then. Let's go. *(The Empire forces used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Flash Sentry': Come on. We've got to get to the park. *(At the Park) *(Spike Dinosaur, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Candwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards has arrived at the park) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': We're here at the park. *'Sweetie Belle': There's someone who can help. *'Bashful': Excuse us are you Spike (Dinosaur), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Candwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards? *'Big Macintosh': Yep. *'Darwin': What's wrong? *'Sunset Shimmer': When the Empire came to the castle. They injected Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy to become Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy. *'Gilda': And they injected all the ponies at Ponyville into Nightmare Ponyville. *'Studder': Well now they had them under their control. By the way, they probably be on their way right now. *'Cheerile': They are? *'Yellow': Oh, yeah. *(Suddenly, The Empire arrives) *'Black': It's the Empire! *'Barranco': Now hand over the elements of harmony, or suffer the great wrath. *'Big Red': How many are there? *'Jul': Never mind how many! Just give us the holy Elements! *'Zack': I completely don't understand, is it like some kind of Forerunner origin? *(All the sudden, an Empire Kraken appears) *'Zack': Oh, that. *'Anthony': I think I do have the holy Elements. *'Mordecai': Anthony, why do you have that holy Elements with you? *'Anthony': It's a long story. I found it when X-Po and I found it under the bushes. Here take it. *(Anthony hands Barranco a holy Elements) *'Barranco': Yes. We got it. Say, hello to our new empire lord. *(Death Felonious arrives) *'Rigby': Who is that guy? Who look like Ezra? *'Barranco': That's Death Felonious. He is Ezra's evil clone. *Rigby: What.... Does he do exactly? *Barranco: Well I only trained him to kill and think about death of the heroes. *Rigby: Dang it. *'Barranco': I also bought Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy with us as out henchmen. *(Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy arrives) *'Princess Celestia': No. It can't be. They are stronger than this I know they are. *Barrnaco: Oh really? Nightmare Twilight, blast Princess Celestia in the heart. (Nightmare Twilight turns coldly towards Princess Celestia and steadied her magic) *Princess Celestia: No Twilight it's me! Princess Celestia! Don't you remember?! *Twilight: Yes. I remember I NEVER LIKED YOU! '(Twilight's magic grows and blasts a heartbroken Celestia in the heart) *Barranco: Oh you don't believe me? *'Shining Armor: I got this. Twilight, it's me your older brother. Don't you remember the good times we had when we were young? *'Twilight: '''Those were mediocre. They mean nothing to me. *'Shining Armor:(in tears) Oh my god. *'Applejack: '(smirks) Truth hurts doesn't it? (Starlight Glimmer comes in behind Twilight) (Twilight senses her presence as her ears twitches) (Twilight blasts Starlight, but she quickly recovers) *'Starlight Glimmer: '''I don't want to hurt you Twilight! (Starlight uses her magic to float) You taught me friendship Twilight!(turns to the rest of the Mane Six) You all did! (Turns back to Twilight in tears) Doesn't that mean anything anymore Twi? *'Twilight: 'Fr.... Friendship?(Twilight clenches her eyes shut, and starts twitching like she's having an inner battle with herself) *'Starlight Glimmer: 'Come on Twilight, fight it! *'Bowser: Don't listen to the heroes, Twilight! *'King Pig': The heroes are heretics who opposed our Glory of Evil! *'Nightmare Twilight': You're right. Time to use our new weapons that our Empire Lords gave us. *(Nightmare Mane Six activates their Darksabers) *'Nightmare Rarity': My lords, use your Energy Swords and Lightsabers. *'Barranco, Bowser and King Pig': Right! *(Barranco, Bowser and King Pig activates their Energy Swords and Lightsabers) *'Bowser': We also created evil clones of the Mane six their names are Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie. *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie arrives) *'King Pig': Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity, Evil Pinkie Pie, activate your lightsabers. *'Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie': Yes, my lords. *(Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie activate their lightsabers) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Have it your way. Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Thel, Rtas, Zack, Rowan, can you use your lightsabers and the darksabers? *'Lion-O': You got it, Spike. *(Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan activates their lightsabers and the darksabers) *'Vinny': Bring it on. *'Evil Applejack: DON'T HOLD BACK! ('The heroes ran towards the Evil Mane Six) (While the epic fight was going on, Evil Twilight was about to attack Applebloom) *'Applebloom: '''Tw..... Twilight.... No.... *'Evil Twilight: GOOD RIDDANCE!' *'Spike (Dinosaur) TWILIGHT! (Evil Twilight turns coldly towards Spike) I don't want to fight or hurt you. *'Evil Twilight: '''I would any day. (Twilight gallops towards Spike who aims a red laser beam surrounding his fist at Twilight) *'Spike(Dinosaur): 'Don't move. (Evil Twilight studies Spike) (She doesn't see any regret in his movements, but she sees regret in his eyes) Twilight, you are my best friend. My big sister. I would never fight you. Even if your evil. But ifif your willing to fight me.... (Deactivates his laser) then I won't fight back. (In tears) Just get it over with so I won't have to see you like this anymore! *'Evil Twilight: 'Sp..... Spike? (Twilight once again looks like she's having an inner battle with herself) *'Evil Rarity: Come on. We got to end this. *'Evil Twilight': Right. *'Nightmare Twilight': Let's do this. (The Evil Mane Six floats into the air, dark auras surrounding them) *'Starlight Glimmer: '''No, it can't be happening! *'Barrnaco: It's happening! Watch as they become their full Evil selves! Watch as they become completely under Empire Lord control! (Eyes sparkling ) Watch as your friendship gets banished. *'''Starlight Glimmer:(in worry\concern) TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!! *'Skoodge': Come on! All together now! *'Warden Eternal': (Kills Skoodge) That pleases our glory. *'Bashful': Come on. We have to help them! *(Argan aimed his Binary Rifle at Bashful) *'Argan': Don't make us execute you and fed your corpse to the Kig Yar. *'Sleepy': We won't. *'Zelok': Good. *'Michelangelo': Why don't you just take over Nightmare Ponyville? *'Barranco': You know what you're right. We will take over Nightmare Ponyville. Come on, everybody to the Nightmare Ponyville. *(As the empire headed to the fleet and head to Nightmare Ponyville) *'Leonardo': They got away. They headed to Nightmare Ponyville. *'Kanan': Don't worry. Celestia, Luna, maybe you two need some training. *'Princess Luna': Why? *'Kanan': To become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Princess Luna': Okay. *(At The Ghost) *'Princess Celestia': We don't know how? We don't have a lightsabers. *'Zeb': Don't worry, Mordo and Rigby got you a gift. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers) *'Mordecai': Here. You might need this. These are your new weapons the lightsabers. You gonna use it. *'Princess Luna': We will, Mordecai. It's training time. *'Gruff': Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna puts the helmets on, which covers their eyes) *'Obi-Wan': Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Princess Celesia and Princess Luna Stretch out with your feelings! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *'Princess Celestia': Yeah. We did it. *'Plo Koon': Now, use the force, Celestia, Luna. *'Princess Luna': We will. *(Princess Celestia and Princess Luna use the force by using their Jedi powers to make a box of guns float) *'Sunset Shimmer': They sure about this? *'Apple Bloom': We hope so. *'Blythe': Hey, I think I do remember. *'Zecora': You do? *'Blythe': Yeah. When the Empire gives Whitney, Britney, Cashmere, Velvet and Madame Pom a Lightsabers, Makarov PM Pistols and Lightsaber Shotos. *'Sweetie Drops': Really? *'Blythe': Yeah. *'Jasper Jones': Anyway, who are Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie? *'Flash Sentry': Their are the evil clones of the Mane Six. The Empire created the Evil Mane Six. *'Sweetie Belle': They are? *'Penny Ling': Yes. *'Starlight Glimmer': They sure are gonna become the next generation of the Jedi? *'Shining Armor': Yes. *'Flash Sentry': We have to find a way to separate Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy out of Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy's bodies. *'Cheerilee': We need to figure out a way to split Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy apart. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': How? There's nothing we could do? *'Anthony': The energy from each split emitter will meet in the middle. The burst it creates should be able to split Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy apart. So the plants is Nightmare Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Applejack, Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Rarity and Nightmare Fluttershy, and it's captured the rocks-- Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Okay, mine ready. *'Anthony': Stand back, everyone. *(Anthony using the Split Emitters to split the trees on the rocks) *'Big Macintosh': Rocks are free. *'Scootaloo': (Chuckles) It worked. *(Trees got out from the rocks) *'Anthony': It'll take a while, but we got to amp up the power. *'Cheese Canswich': Hopefully it'll work. *'Anthony': While you do that, I'm gonna plan the ambush. *(Anthony leaves by going in a elevator that leads to his underground base) *'Silver Spoon': Good luck. Hope they can handle it? *'Spitfire': We're really hope so. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': When you were going to be training me, I thought there'd be more sword fighting involved. *'Ezra': We should get started. *'Shinning Armor': Hey, what's this? *'Ezra': Training saber. Before we start with the real thing, I want to see your technique. *'Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Glimmer': (Grunts) *'Ezra': Every mistake is a limb lost. The blade is never at rest. *'Sunset Glimmer': Right. *'Ezra': I think you're doing well. *'Princess Cadance': Yeah. We are. *'Ezra': Maybe I won't go easy on you this time. *'Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Glimmer': (Grunting) And that's your head. *'Ezra': Wow. Good work. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Thanks. *'Kanan': So what do you want them to do? *'Thel': Give them the sabers. Let them own it and who they are. *'Ezra': Sure thing. My other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin will give you new weapons. *'Zim': Here, Spike (Dinosaur), Cadance, Shining Armor, Shimmer, your new weapons. *(Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin hands Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Glimmer) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': It's that a lightsabers? *'Gumball': Yes. It's all yours now. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': Take it. It's yours. *'Robin': Ignite the sabers. *'Shining Armor': We will. *(Spike Dinosaur, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Glimmer activates their lightsabers) *'Ezra': Energy constantly flows through the crystal. You're not fighting with a simple sabers as much as you are directing a current of power. Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal as well, and become a part of the sabers. *(Ezra activates his lightsaber) *'Ezra': The blades will be drawn to each other. Block high. Trivia *There are more than six elements of harmony. Since it's not just the mane six, the other Regular Show Fanon characters each have an element of friendship. *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike (Dinosaur), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Gilda, Trixie Lulamoon, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Cheese Candwich, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Sweetie Drops, Braeburn, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Soarin, Rapidfire, Fleetfoot and Royal guards got a job at the park. *Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, Suri Polomare, Changlings, Shadowbolts and Diamond Dogs are working for the empire. *Blythe remembers Whitney, Britney, Cashmere, Velvet and Madame Pom that the Empire gives them a Lightsabers, Makarov PM Pistols and Lightsaber Shotos. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gonna train like the Jedi to use the force. *Mordecai and Rigby gives Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Lightsabers during their training. *Ezra has other friends, Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin. *Zim, Gumball, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Robin gives Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Sunset Shimmer a lightsabers. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman gives Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie a Lightsabers in the end. Reviews Gallery Changling saber by stu artmcmoy17-d938cns.png|Changling Saber Changling browning hi power pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d938d04.png|Changling Browning Hi-Power Pistol King sombra s darksaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8xcqla.png|King Sombra's Darksaber King sombra sten sub machine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d8338n8.png|King Sombra's Sten Sub-Machine Gun The flim flam brothers revolvers by stu artmcmoy17-d8ta51m.png|The Flim Flam Brothers' Revolvers Lightning dust s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9j5xy5.png|Lightning Dust's Lightsaber Lightning dust mauser c96 by stu artmcmoy17-d83373x.png|Lightning Dust's Mauser C96 "Broomstick" Handle Pistol Suri polomare s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9j5y68.png|Suri Polomare's Lightsaber Suri polomare s s w model 22 revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8p4bip.png|Suri Polomare's S and W Model 22 Revolver B6fbee2867271d95926c8956de233ffe.jpg|Nightmare Twilight Sparkle F1da5942fe09f3e492f9549b6360896e.jpg|Nightmare Applejack 736a83770e0425f715058f47cf5a8586.jpg|Nightmare Pinkie Pie Nightmare rainbow dash new sample by balleman-d7x4iem.png|Nightmare Rainbow Dash Nightmare rarity in armour by 90sigma-d8knky5.png|Nightmare Rarity Nightmare fluttershy by dragnmastralex-d6hq8ls.png|Nightmare Fluttershy Whitney and britney biskit s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8t5usa.png|Whitney and Britney's Lightsabers Cashmere and velvet s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d9iusao.png|Cashmere and Velvet's Lightsabers Cashmere and velvet s makarov pm pistols by stu artmcmoy17-d9t4jlj.png|Cashmere and Velvet's Makarov PM Pistols Madame pom s lightsaber shotos by stu artmcmoy17-dajt8ct.png|Mmadame Pom's Lightsaber Shotos Nightmare Mane 6.png|Nightmare Mane 6 Rise darth felonious rebels concept fan art by brian snook-d86le4g.jpg|Darth Felonious (Ezra's evil clone) The evil 6 by stu artmcmoy17-d833lj1.png|Evil Mane 6 (Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Applejack, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Evil Rarity and Evil Pinkie Pie) The evil 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d9tit9z.png|Evil Mane 6's Lightsabers Princess twivine sparkle s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9pykvj.png|Evil Princess Twilight Sparkle's Doublebladed Lightsaber Princess twivine sparkle s darksaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9pyll9.png|Evil Princess Twilight Sparkle's Darksaber Twi scream s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d833mge.png|Evil Twilight Sparkle's Walther PPK Pistol Appledoom s sawn off shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d833moz.png|Evil Applejack's Sawn-off Shotgun Rainbow disaster s car 15 by stu artmcmoy17-d833od2.png|Evil Rainbow Dash's CAR-15 Assault Rifle Rarshion s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d833pxh.png|Evil Rarity's Walther PPK Pistol Fluttercreep s walther ppk by stu artmcmoy17-d833q4y.png|Evil Fluttershy's Walther PPK Pistol Nightmare rarity s darksaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9illhl.png|Nightmare Rarity's Darksaber Nightmare moon s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8xciqk.png|Nightmare Moon's Lightsaber Nightmare moon sten sub machine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d833862.png|Nightmare Moon's Sten Sub-Machine Gun Nightmare trix s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8xfd6r.png|Nightmare Trix's Lightsaber Princess celestia and luna s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qbher.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Lightsabers King Sombra (weilding his Darksaber).png|King Sombra is wielding his Darksaber Nagitokomaeda.png|Oh no he's hot 5d96d6b455e6a81a6844e7ea39803e15.jpg|The Mane Six fighting Back images (31).jpg|The Mane Six getting Controlled Bowser vs bonnie lightsaber duel by metallica1147-d8j7ojj.jpg|Bowser's Double Bladed Lightsaber Image-1436020431.jpg|King Pig's Lightsaber Spike s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8qd9hm.png|Spike's Lightsaber Cadance and shining armor s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qbdzb.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's Lightsabers Starlight glimmer s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9smb51.png|Starlight Glimmer's Lightsaber Mane 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qb8r9.png|Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's Lightsabers Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes on The Unlimited Regular Show Heroes United